kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eon
( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Grasshopper Skull Man |type = Anti-Hero/Hero (Current) Villain (Former, before the series starts, brainwashed by ) |label = Kamen Rider Genesis |label2 = Kamen Rider Genesis Alpha |complex2 = }} Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Genesis, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Adam has a wide range of skills, and has repeatedly shown himself to be at peak levels of physical and mental condition. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. :*'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. :*'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. :*'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Skilled Violinist:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Singularity Point Abilities:' As a Singularity Point, Adam's mind and physical appearance retained it's original state, even after a timeline paradox. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds Genesis can transform into alternate forms with access to new powers and weapons. - Alternate Riders= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205 cm *'Rider Weight:' 110 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.3 seconds Through the use of the Lost Driver and Skull Memory, Adam transforms into Skull. Skull is unique in that besides wearing a white tethered scarf he also wears a white fedora. Skull's motif is that of a human skull and the letter S. Kamen Rider Skull's primary finisher is the long range shooting attack '|スカルパニッシャー|Sukaru Panisshā}}, the Maximum Drive ability of his Skull Magnum. Skull has a second Maximum Drive, known only as '|シルエットキック|Shiruetto Kikku}}, that involves releasing a giant energy skull from his chest, which stuns the opponent and knocks them back before rising into the air. Skull then puts the Skull Memory into the Maximum Drive Slot, jumps up, and does a roundhouse Rider Kick, which propels the energy skull toward the opponent, whom it bites down on. - Poseidon= Poseidon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 204 cm *'Rider Weight:' 89 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.1 seconds Similar to OOO, Adam puts three Core Medals on the Poseidon Driver, and transform into Poseidon. The chest design have an inverse triangular position, which are arranged in the order of the Same on the right, Kujira on the left, and Ookamiuo below the Same and Kujira, unlike OOO's vertical (on his chest) and diagonal (on his Driver) arrangement. Kamen Rider Poseidon is designed with the light blue Same Head, the dark blue Kujira Arms with a whale's head on right shoulder and whale's tail on the left shoulder, and the dark red Ookamiuo's legs. Kamen Rider Poseidon uses an extended spear, the Deepest Harpoon as his weapon. - Fourze= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm *'Rider Weight:' 95 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.2 seconds *'Rider Rocket Drill (Space) Kick': 15 tons is Black Fourze's black/default form, which can be accessed without any specific Astroswitch. By using the Rocket and Drill Modules, Black Fourze can perform the Limit Break. A variation of this is the which is performed outside of Earth's atmosphere from transportation of the Massigler. When pushing the Enter Lever a second time while still under the power of the first Limit Break, Black Fourze can perform the Double Limit Break, where the auras around the Rocket and Drill Modules are enlarged and allowing Black Fourze to bore through things his initial Limit Break couldn't do before, but it depletes the Cosmic Energy inside the Switches and needs time to fully recharge. The third alternative Base States' Limit Break is the , where Black Fourze has push down the Enter Lever four times and allowing to pierce through any Zodiarts with maximum power. - Elek= Elek States Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm *'Rider Weight:' 97 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.1 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.8 seconds is Black Fourze's golden form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Black Fourze is able to control electricity and use the Elek Module Billy the Rod. Elek States' offensive powers are exactly the same as Base States, but it has greater defense and its weight has been increased to 97 kg. - Fire= Fire States Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm *'Rider Weight:' 99 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.8 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 17 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.5 seconds is Black Fourze's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Black Fourze is able to use the Fire Module Hee-Hackgun, which can change into either Flame Mode to shoot fire or Fire Extinguisher Mode to shoot fire-dousing foam. Fire States shows an increase in punching and kicking power, but suffers a loss of jumping height and its running speed is slower. }} - Wizard= Dark Wizard Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 198 cm *'Rider Weight:' 90 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7.3 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds Dark Wizard is Dark Wizard's default purple-based form, which is accessed through the Dark Wizard Ring. - Gaim= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms, wielding the . - Drive= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed, wielding the and . - Ghost= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Damashii, wielding the . - Another Genesis= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 181 cm *'Rider Weight': 137 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 7.7 tons *'Kicking Power': 11.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.5 meters *'Maximum running speed': 100 meters per 7.6 seconds Genesis is Another Genesis' default, super deformed form. This form is extremely agile, capable of rolling, somersaulting and bouncing off of walls. It is used to battle -infected and is the only way to separate the Bugster from its host. This form's finisher is the : Another Genesis covers his right foot in teal energy before leaping into the air and delivering a kick to the enemy. }} - Build= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form, wielding the . }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 20 tons *'Kicking Power': 40 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 3 seconds Warrior Form is Genesis' super form. The armor of this form has gold on the arms, legs, and head. The chest is primarily teal with the Genesis symbol in the center. - Guardian= Guardian Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 68 tons *'Kicking Power': 75 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 65 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 0.0058 seconds Guardian Form is Genesis' final form. While this form appears similar to Genesis' normal form, it is drastically stronger and faster, possessing greater combat capability. }} }} - Alpha= Alpha Alpha is Adam's Kaijin form. This form was never shown in the series, expect for glowing red eyes. But this form had appeared in a S.I.C. Hero Saga story. Powers and Abilities *'Telepathy:' Adam can read the thoughts and memories of others, and remotely communicate with them. He also has the ability to manipulate upper brain functions, enabling him to render others unconscious and can erase, alter or restore their memories. *'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls. *'Telekinesis:' Adam has the ability to move objects with the mind. *'Superhuman Strength:' Adam can lift an average human single handedly and even break out of a pair of chains. *'Accelerated Healing:' Adam heals faster than humans to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. This also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity; as of 2018, Adam looked exactly the same as when first became Kamen Rider Decade. *'Anti-Possession:' Adam can prevent any monster from possessing him. *'Omnilingualism:' Adam can speak and understand any language, including French, Japanese and . *' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. *' Travel:' Adam can enter the Underworld without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. *' :' Adam showed the ability to be somehow unaffected by slowdown. *'Time Bypass:' Adam can bypass the time stopping ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. }} Equipment Devices * - Genesis' transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. * - Genesis' personal smartphone that can transform into GenCyclone or any Rider Machine. * - Genesis' mini-support robots. * - Devices that are used in Skull's transformation, Adam uses the Skull memory in this form. :* - Latest model of Gaia Memories, Adam used one, the Skull Memory which was later destroyed alongside the other T2 Gaia Memories. * - Allows Adam to become Poseidon. * - Genesis' transformation trinkets as Black Fourze. * - Gives access to Dark Wizard's spells, depending on which ring it is. * - Carrier strap for Dark Wizard's rings. * - Genesis' familiars as Dark Wizard. * - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons * - Genesis' personal weapon. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Skull. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Poseidon. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Black Fourze that is used in Elek States through the Elek Switch. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Black Fourze that is used in Fire States through the Fire Switch. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Dark Wizard. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Dark Gaim. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Blue Drive. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Zero Ghost. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Black Brave. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Black Brave. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Scorpion. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Genesis Warrior. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Genesis Guardian. Vehicles * - Genesis' Rider Machine. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders